Apocalypse Nowish
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: There was no one in sight as far as the eye could see. No matter what way Lily Luna looked she could see no one. Just miles and miles of rubble and smoking charred ruins of what used to be the world. She doesn't know how she got to this place. She couldn't tell if it was something she herself did. Or if it was something that another witch or wizard had done to her but all she knew


**Hey everyone. Here is yet another Harry Potter/Umbrella Academy crossover. This story was brought to you by Game Development - Franchises assignment. For this assignment I wrote for task five which was to write a post apocalyptic!AU. Word Count 988. I hope you all enjoy the story.**

There was no one in sight as far as the eye could see. No matter what way Lily Luna looked she could see no one. Just miles and miles of rubble and smoking charred ruins of what used to be the world. She doesn't know how she got to this place. She couldn't tell if it was something she herself did. Or if it was something that another witch or wizard had done to her but all she knew was this place wasn't somewhere she really wanted to be by herself.

Looking around the smoky hazy landscape of her new world Lily Luna ran a hand through her long red hair and tried her best to decide which way she wanted to go. She knew this much she had to find someone else before night fall or she'd never make it through the night. She knew this much from watching those old survival shows that Aunt Hermione used to like watching with Lily and her brothers.

Picking her way through the landscape from hell she started the long trek to Merlin knows where. As she walked however she found that some of the buildings still standing looked like they'd been picked through already.

"Hello," Lily called hoping that whoever had picked through the department store she was standing in was still there. "Is anyone here? My name's Lily. I'm a friendly person. Please come out and talk to me."

Nothing. Not a sound was made.

"Please," Lily squeaked out pathetically looking in every which direction a person could be hiding in. She even peaked into the food coolers in hope of finding someone.

Having no such luck she gave up on the ghost of finding anyone inside the store. Trudging back out of the store was when Lily finally got a break. She could see a lone figure trudging along up ahead of her.

"Am I just seeing things?" she asked herself. "Or is that an actual person up ahead?"

She walked on watching the person, who looked to be around her own age, trudge on while pulling a loaded down red wagon. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to try and make this person's acquaintance she raced ahead to try and reach him or her.

"Hello," she called desperately red hair flying out behind her as she ran towards the person pulling the wagon. "Hello. I need help figuring out where I am." Sighing when he didn't stop she tried a different tactic. "My name's Lily Luna Potter. What's yours?"

The person stopped dead in their tracks at this. She could tell by their posture that they were trying to determine if her voice was in their head or not. Then they looked over their shoulder and took in the sight of her.

"Are you kidding me?" a male voice floated to Lily's ears. "I didn't think that I brought anyone with me when I traveled here." He sighed as stopped dead in his tracks.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked in confusion. "Brought anyone with you when you traveled. Traveled what?" She raised a perfectly manicured red eyebrow. "Or more specifically where?"

The boy stalked back to her looking almost annoyed that she had the nerve to ask any questions at all. "It's a long story," he snapped. "Get whatever you've gathered and followed me." He turned on his heel quickly and stalked back over to his wagon. He started to whisper to the bald mannequin laying atop the items strewn inside the wagon.

"Excuse me," Lily said folding her arms over her chest and storming over to the boy angrily, "I didn't ask to be brought to this place. You brought me here not the other way around. The least you could do is tell me your name."

He didn't bother looking at her as they stood in the middle of the wasteland they'd been brought to. "I don't care if she's right or not," he whispered to the mannequin. "She's..."

There was a slight pause as though he was listening to the plastic mannequin talk or something. Which in Lily's mind was totally ridiculous. Mannequins didn't talk. Some people just didn't know how to handle their solitude.

"Dolores thinks I should tell you my name and be a bit nicer to you," the boy told her grudgingly side glaring at the mannequin whose cocky smile didn't seem to be helping matter much. "I can't promise the nicer part but I guess I can tell you my name. My name is Number Five." He folded his arms over his chest to mimic Lily's stance. "And trust me I didn't bring you here on purpose. So you can stop acting like I did."

Lily cocked an eyebrow at him. "How long have we been in this place?" She'd been wondering this ever since she found herself among the ashes of what was once a bustling street she'd been walking down what felt like a week ago. She watched Five's face as realization came over both of them. They'd been her longer than they actually thought they had.

"Let's get walking," Five told Lily looking around. "It's not safe to stay out in the open for to long. If the sudden storms don't get you some dangerous mutated creature will. We need to find shelter and then we discuss what we've been through. Alright?"

Lily nodded holding the grocery bag she'd been carrying for her mother haphazardly in her arms. "I totally agree with your assessment of the situation," she told him. "That's actually what my father would tell me to do."

"Mine too. Now come on." Five started walking again motioning for her to come along which she did.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of newest crossover between Harry Potter and Umbrella Academy. I love the pairing of these two fandoms as you can probably tell. But I hope to have the next chapter up soon.**


End file.
